guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cynn
Great Cynn quotes Well, there's the one I already put in the article, * "Listen lady, he may not be much, but that Monk is mine!" Then there's another one of my favorites: * "That's Jamei? Mhenlo, he's a GIRL!" * "What is it with this place? Every female around here seem to know Mhenlo...personally. Well, he better hope none of his little "friends" upset me too much, sometimes my spells miss...." -PanSola 16:18, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :That shiny bald head... who can resist? — Stabber ✍ 16:31, 27 April 2006 (CDT) ::Lol, like a light bulb attracting flies? -PanSola 21:03, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :::Cynn has been known to taunt your party as they die. She has some pretty cynical things to say as you lay dead on the ground. Ill try to record them later (this may be factions only thing). --Draygo Korvan 13:22, 4 May 2006 (CDT) Cynn vs Orion I noticed their skill setups are very similar, with Cynn basically only missing Orion's Immolate. Is Cynn really a better choice than Orion? Hmm, maybe there are AI differences making her more useful for e.g. casting spells in time, but otherwise I dunno. Hmm. -- Jugalator [AB] 13:48, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :She's just the "ascended" version of Orion. I'm pretty sure they use the same AI, Cynn just gets a "better" skill bar. -PanSola 13:56, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :BTW, who said Cynn's a better hench than Orion? -PanSola 13:58, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::I checked his skills in Southern Shiverpeaks and he wasn't using Immolate. I suspect it gets replaced by Mind Burn. -- Gordon Ecker 04:26, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::I just did some more testing. He wasn't using Immolate anywhere. It wasn't exactly exhaustive testing, but I did watch his skillbar for about a minute of combat in each region. -- Gordon Ecker 05:03, 4 October 2006 (CDT) whats this line about her having a thong? and why do we care? is it relevant? :Of course we care, Mr. Anonymous! I can't believe you got rid of that! It's a fact about the character's model/texturing, and is accurate. There's no need to be grumpy about it. -- cereseternal 01:10, 29 November 2006 (CDT) Trivia I somehow doubt that "Burn Baby Burn" is a reference to the band Ash and not to the Trammps and their song/album "Disco Inferno". Anyone else want to chime in with their opinion? --KeeseroGuan 20:04, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :Why do you think so? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:37, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::For starters, because you could walk up to 90% of the people you meet on the street and they'd never have even HEARD OF, much less heard Ash. Whereas most of them will have at least HEARD Disco Inferno. It's a disco "classic" as it were, and very well known. Of course, the phrase "burn baby burn" isn't exactly a real original phrase to begin with, I know I've heard it used in some cheesy 80's action movie... DKS01 05:35, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::That's rather subjective and depends on where you're from. You'd need to talk up to 90% of the people in several different states, unless it's the state the Anet developer's from. But I agree about it being a movie line; it's probably just random thing that popped up in a developer's head rather than an actual song. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:00, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::::If I remember correctly, "Disco Inferno" is in the Dance Music Hall of Fame, I think that would vouch for it's popularity. Also, if we can't come to a definitive answer, I suggest that the trivia note be removed altogether, rather than having what might be yet another false reference on the site. --KeeseroGuan 15:25, 6 October 2006 (CDT) :::::You do remember correctly. Disco Inferno is indeed in the Dance Music Hall of Fame. It also made it to number 11 on the Billboard top 100 chart in 1978. We're not exactly talking some obscure song that nobody's ever heard of here. DKS01 06:07, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Underwear I am going to delete her underwear as shown in the article, it is entirely inappropriate. --Blastedt(Talk) 21:44, 1 December 2006 (CST) The fuck it is man, the game is rated teen and if you can't stand a little undies get off the internet. Plus half the female mesmer armor has a panty flash. Get off your high horse. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 24.49.95.127 ( ) 12:54, December 2, 2006. :Aw, I think you just removed anons source of pr0n. This IS a game, as you said, not an adult website. The article contributed nothing useful to the Wiki itself, merely voyeurism. --Macros† (talk/ ) 12:05, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::One could say that her list of quotes do not contribute anything useful either, but the quotes reveal information about her personality, as does her attire. The texture artist didn't just slap something on, the arwork is fairly detailed for something that's concealed by her character model. Personally, I think that, if not a screenshot, at least the fact that the thong exists should be stated in the notes section. I also think that if you consider the screenshot that was posted to be pornography, you're going to the wrong sites ^^` yes, you're absolutely correct, Guild Wars is a game, and this wiki is a repository for factual information about this game. The information is "relevant" because it's information about a character in an artical containing information about a character. No content should be removed because one or two people are bothered by it. Anon is correct: if something on the net offends you that much, get off the net. No wiki that I'm aware of is censored, including this one. --Cereseternal 15:12, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::::I fail to see how having a picture of someones buttocks enlightens us as to their personality. Besides that, it's just plain silly. If you're really dead set on having a picture, by all means revert it. I'm certainly not complaining about seeing a pair of cheeks. :P It was just the anons behavior that motivated me more than anything. --Macros† (talk/ ) 20:55, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::::My point was (now that I remembered to sign in) that if the game designers took enough time to put it in the game, along with a crotch shot on the female mesmer primeval armor, and a quest with a joke about erectile dysfunction in Factions, then calling the content "Inappropriate" is entirely hypocritial. Blastedt applying his own puritanical sense of what is and isn't appropriate to a site whose content matches the game which it is based on is simply ridiculous. I would also add that while I was the user who originally added the trivia about the thong, I did not add the picture, but I do not object to such content being added. --Alfonzo 00:13, 3 December 2006 (CST) Everyone <3s teh undies. Anyone who doesn't like teh undies ISNT human. If you aren't a human, then you must be a ROBOT! If you are a ROBOT, you should DIE. So, DIEDIEDIEDIEDIE